Pixelated Princess
by Exmoorpony
Summary: This is the sequel to Pixelated Pixie.  What will happen when Demetra, Juni and Josephine go on their first mission?  What will happen when Demetra discovers her true identity while she's working?
1. Debriefing

**Welcome to the new story, Pixelated Princess. If you haven't already read it, I suggest you read the story Pixelated Pixie. This is the sequel and it relies on that previous story quite heavily at times.**

Demetra yawned and swung her legs out of bed. Today was the debriefing for the mission. As she brushed her hair, she thought about the title. The Memory Mission. What could it be about? She slipped on an apricot-coloured t-shirt and some green khakis before walking from the room. In the dining room, she was met by pure chaos, as usual. The people were calm, but everything else wasn't. Newspapers were strewn across the table and a box of Froot Loops was busily spilling its contents onto the oak hardwood. Demetra laughed. A regular day at the Cortez house. She righted the box and poured some Cheerios into a red ceramic bowl. After fetching a spoon from the drawer, she poured milk on her cereal and started eating as she wondered where everyone was. Then she heard Juni scream and she was worried until he came running down the stairs, chased by his shirtless father. Gregorio Cortez didn't look happy, that's for sure. Juni ran for the bathroom and she heard the lock click, followed by a wagging tongue. Juni's father headed back upstairs and Juni peeked out of the door cautiously. "Is he gone?" Demetra nodded and he gave a sigh of relief before sitting down at the table and pouring himself some Froot Loops. Dem couldn't help but scold him. "You DO know those things have, like, a kazillion preservatives and they could last 'til man lands on Pluto, right?"

"That's an interesting way of putting it. If they're so bad, why is half the box empty, smarty-pants?" Dem pointed at the floor. "They were spilling onto the floor when I came down. Your Jack Russell, Zip, refused to eat them, I'll have you know." Juni made a mock pouty face and looked at his floppy-eared pup. "Whose side are YOU on anyway, Zip? Hers or mine?" Zip cocked his head to the side before going to sit beside Demetra and they both laughed hard, Dem arching her eyebrows and smiling. "I guess I know where his loyalties lie, huh? By the way Juni, what DID you do to make your dad so angry?"

"I switched his cologne for apple juice and he realized that he was going to work smelling like a fruit stand!" Dem tried desperately not to smile and to give her boyfriend a stern look, but she failed miserably. That WAS a pretty good trick. Shortly after they finished breakfast, Gregorio and Ingrid came down, both of them in snazzy black suits. Juni was dressed in a forest green hoodie and light blue jeans though, so Dem didn't look completely out of place. Two muffins were grabbed by the parents before we all walked out of the door to the gray sedan.

They arrived at the OSS headquarters not too much later. Juni and Demetra walked to the junior agent building, parting ways with his parents. Soon, tehy reached the orange door marked DEBRIEFING. There was a huge TV screen and five chairs in the room. One of them was already occupied by the junior OSS coordinator, Gabriella Grantley. Her younger brother was vice-director of the OSS, but Gabriella had chosen to work with the kids. Juni and Dem sat down to wait. And wait. And wait. AND wait. Finally, as Gabriella tapped her watch with her manicured nails, I took out my phone and texted her.

(DeeDee = Dem, JoGo = Josephine)

DeeDee: where r u?

JoGo: breaky

DeeDee: debriefing NOW

JoGo: **** 2day? start w/o me!

DeeDee: k

Dem put her phone back into her pocket. "She'll be here as soon as she can, but she says to go on without her." Gabriella nodded before proceeding with the operation. "So far, you've only heard the name of the mission. It's the Memory Mission, but it's so much more. This will be dangerous, but the OSS has faith in your abilities." Juni spoke up. "Is this safe enough for level 1s?"

"For you three it is. You'll go in altogether. We've sent three agents to the location so far. Each of them has been located later with their previous memories erased. They didn't remember anything and had other memories instead. Needless to say, they didn't have any information. By sending the trio in, we hope to gain the info that full agents couldn't obtain. Spy Kids are smaller and we hope that will give them an edge over the full-size agents. Should you accept the mission, you'd be dropped off in the Bahamas. From the beaches, you'd try to learn what you could. When you obtained that, you'd radio or email us with it. Then, depending on the info, you'll move in on them." The orange door suddenly opened and a flash of blue swept by. "Sorry I'm late! I forgot debriefing was today, Ms. Grantley!" Jo was in a blue track suit. She was breathless, but covered in smiles. Gabriella gave a wry smile. "So glad you could join us finally, Josephine, even if your breath couldn't manage it." We all chuckled while Jo gave a mock pouty face. Gabriella outlined the mission again and asked the same question. "I'll have to confer with my counterparts, Juni Cortez and Demetra Papillon, Ms. Gabriella Grantley." The voice was Jo's fake suave voice and Juni and I both laughed. We looked at each other and cried out in unison, "We'll do it!" Of course, Dem was the only one to yell 'jinx'. Juni and Jo puffed out their cheeks as she leisurely strolled through the alphabet. They weren't allowed to speak until someone said their name again. "Let's see...Bo, Co, Do, Go, Jo!" Jo laughed and thanked Dem as Gabriella gestured for them to leave. She handed each of the trio a sheet debriefing their mission. As they walked down the hall, Jo wondered aloud to her friends. "Why do they need a debriefing room if they could just mail THESE? Bloody waste of resources, I tell you!" She waved the paper in the air. Juni had his cheeks puffed out. Dem spoke, "I'll make it easier for you. I'll deviate from the original rules. Just kiss me!" Dem smiled as Juni leaned over and kissed her on the forehead while Jo made little coochy-coo noises. Dem glared at her and made a cylindrical shape with her hands, shaking them. "I'll get you for that, Jo!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, girl. You can't do a thing to me if you can't catch me, doofus!" With that, the blond took off and Dem waved her hand in dismissal. "I guess we're going to need to start packing. It says here to drop by the tech room first though. It's a good thing they provide wardrobes for us over the course of the mission. I don't think anything I have would fit in on a Bahamas beach." With that, Juni and Dem raced after Jo. She had obviously looked at her paper, as she was already in the tech room. Dem punched her in the arm gently. The junior OSS techie, Bo Chisel, stood in the middle of the room with a huge silver suitcase. By big, it meant that the suitcase was five feet square. Dem smiled at the geek. He was about twenty and had a whole pimple deal going on. If a pimple popped out for every chocolate a person had, Bo would be in rehab as a chocolate ADDICT. It was THAT bad. However, Dem wasn't about to ask about the pimples. She had done that once before and he had started talking about DNA, physics and the molecular structure of pimples. That had been kind of creepy!

**First, sorry about the slow start. Next, sorry if that apple juice prank doesn't work. I needed a prank for Juni to play though. Next, did anyone notice the tech's name is similar to Fo Sizzle? I changed it around because he's FAR from cool. I mean, YUCK! No offense to those with pimple troubles though. It just completed Bo's geek image is all.**


	2. Beach Blonds

Bo clicked the latch of the giant suitcase and began talking in a surprisingly cool voice. If his looks had matched his voice, girls would flock to him. He'd be considered HOT. "There are three layers of gadgest in this suitcase, but they're all the same. One is a computer hacking cable. It will download everything on a computer's hard drive after being in the USB port for 60 seconds. Very handy. These sneakers come in different colours for all of you. Demetra's are black and purple. Juni? Yours are red and white. Jo's are baby blue and dark blue. They're upgraded versions of the old ones the OSS used to hand out. Not only do they track one person, they can track anything that has stepped on the same ground within twenty-four hours. You select which one you want to track on what is the size tag on the normal sneaker. A small arrow appears on the farthest shoelace to show you the way to step. These are X-ray sunglasses here. They look regular, but they can see through a maximum of four trees until it finds an animal or person. Those are sequoias we're measuring. This sun-tan lotion not only serves normal purposes, but also makes you bullet resistant. Cool, huh? I left the best for last. It looks like a volleyball, but it can fly into the air and spy cam. It's remote-controlled and can be a boomerang and a net shooter. Of course, they're in high demand, as they're extremely hard to manufacture. Once the mission is done, return them. Go on! Here's a layer for each off you. File to the OSS airport sedan. They have your other stuff loaded. The manuals to operate each of the gadgets are tucked into the foam beside them. You need to start on your trip! Oh, and I know the agent types are pretty tense about it, but have fun. You're going to the Bahamas. Kick back and relax once in a while." They left and the sedan drove to the private plane.

A few hours later, they arrived at a Bahamas resort of unknown location. The OSS had organized it so the trio wouldn't harbour grudges against the area if they encountered any resistance. Dem and Jo shared a room, but Juni had one to himself. Of course, Jo and Dem had a widescreen TV and first-class access to the gym to make up for sharing. They didn't mind either way, as they were best friends. "Hey Dem! Let's head for the beach, girl!"

"No thanks Go. I'm not sure what would happen to my life hair clip. I don't want to chance it." Jo shrugged and slipped into her red and white striped one piece bathing suit. "How do I look, Demetra?"

"Like a candy-cane."

"Does that mean you think it's sweet? Or that I'm curvy?"

"Quit with the stupid puns. I meant you're twisted."

"Ha. Ha. You're HILARIOUS." Jo gave a huge fake smile before grabbing her red towel and heading for the beach. Dem took out her PC laptop and researched the Bermuda Triangle. Who knew if it would come in handy? A few minutes later, Jo burst through the door. "Demetra! I have info!"

"So soon? Okay. Why didn't you just text? Then I could e-mail the information quicker."

"My phone is still in my blue jogging pants. Look, do you want to hear the news or what? They've been erasing memories of people. Well, actually, it sounds like they store them for later use. Then, they usually place the empty memory's body into a different location with new memories."

"And you found this out HOW, Jo? Or should I even be asking this?" Dem shook her head with a snort. Jo explained, "You'd be surprised what you can find out by snooping in a suit guy's briefcase." Demetra groaned at Jo's cheerful voice. "Jo, please tell me you didn't..."

"Sorry. I'd be lying. The guy looked suspicious in his black suit and sunglasses. His head was bald with a tattoo on it. It was some kind of lizard saying 'Remember me: Your worst nightmare'. His muscles were huge!" Suddenly, Juni walked in and interrupted. "It was a gecko, Jo. You have everything right though. I saw him. He came out of the guy's bathroom in skull and crossbones swimming trunks. The skulls had Hawaiian leis around their necks."

"That's pronounced Ley-ee. That's so cool! Is he still out there?" Juni smiled wryly and spoke to Jo. "I take it your reason isn't just because the trunks are the latest style?" Jo blushed. "Hey, a girl's allowed to window shop. He WAS hot!" Juni shrugged. "How did you get out of that sticky situation by the way?" Dem shot a horrified glance at her best friend and spoke in a weary tone. "What did you do?"

"I can't help it. He snuck up on me and saw me shuffling through the papers. Just remember my cover story. My mum works for Lipstick Associates, okay? I told him that I thought it was her briefcase and was looking through papers for a client. He TOTALLY bought it. It helps to play the dumb blond sometimes." Jo giggled and tossed her loose white blond hair over her shoulders. "What are you waiting for, Dem? Antarctica to become a summer resort?"

"With global warming, it might happen yet."

"JUNI!" Jo and Dem cried in unison, then Dem began typing furiously into the computer. She sent an email right to headquarters. A minute later, Jo's phone rang. "Hello. Jo speaking."

"Original answer, Josephine. It's your personal number."

"WhatEVER. Did you just phone to criticize my speech habits or do you have something else to say, Gabriella?" A trilling laugh sounded from the speaker. "Good job, Jo, Juni. Especially you though, Jo. You used the lesson of stereotypes well and obtained the proper info on the first day. You realize this doesn't leave you any time to lounge on the beaches, right? Back to work!" Jo and Juni groaned, both of them in their bathing suits. Dem gave a 'yahoo' before moving to be beside Juni after she shut her computer off. He looked so cute in his red and black flame swim trunks. She kissed him on his chin before listening to the debriefing again. Jo always had her cell on loud volume so we could all hear the conversation. "Good work, trio. Your next step will be to meet at the lifejacket house beside the beach. It has a blue door. Inside, there's a lever that, above, has a sign with STAFF ONLY on it. Pull the lever. Bye!" With that, the phone went dead and they picked up their duffel bags before racing for the lifejacket house.

When they were all inside, Dem pulled the lever and the floor flew out from under them. They slid through a dark tunnel downwards. Dem screamed. "I was so NOT ready for this!"

"Dem, you aren't the one going backwards!" The voice was Jo's. Then, the blond gave a 'wahoo' before they hit the bottom. It was still dark. Juni and Dem decided to make the best of the time. When Jo flicked on the light, she laughed at the sight of Juni and Demetra frozen in a French kiss. They both had the 'deer-in-headlights' look. Dem pointed downwards for the light to shut off again, but Jo gestured for them to follow and they unlocked their lip lock quickly. The steel room was small. They walked for the door and out into the sunlight. After a second look though, Dem stated that it wasn't. "That's manufactured light, not sunlight. We're in a building of some sort. This could be dangerous."

**Good? Don't forget to press that little button at the bottom. Review! I need to know what you think of it!**


	3. Brain Games

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating for so long. I'm a bad author, aren't I? I lost interest in this story for a while. Didn't have enough inspiration to finish it, or time to finish it in. Now, I have nothing else to write other than Fanfiction, and this was my most interesting unfinished story. So, I present to you the continuation of this story: Chapter 3! -bows, then curtsies-**

The three agents looked up with shocked expressions on their faces. Demetra was the first to snap from the trance. "Look down. I sense cameras!" She hissed at her partners. They immediately looked down at their shoes and Dem nearly did a facepalm. Suuuurrrrreeee...like it wouldn't be obvious to anyone watching that they had detected the security cameras. Mentally, she cursed Jo and Juni out. How stupid were they? Why couldn't they recall their spy training right now? Dem spoke first. "Move forward slowly and carefully, you two. Normally though. Who knows what could be out there?" The words were whispered, but her fellow agents heard them nonetheless and proceeded.

Finally, they reached the door at the other end of the room, which appeared to be some sort of greenhouse/biosphere. Dem and Jo breathed a sigh of relief before they heard a crackle and whipped their heads around to see Juni opening a freeze-dried snack-bar. Jo groaned. "Duuuuuddddeee."

"What? You hungry too? I'm hungry. Want a bite? Blueberry, honey and almond." Jo just rolled her eyes and snatched the bar from his hand quickly. The movement was so quick that the foil-wrapped snack slipped from her hand and clattered on the floor. Sirens immediately sounded and dirty looks were passed between Juni and Jo. Demetra's eyes widened and she spoke through her teeth. "You idiots. Let's get out of here quickly and THEN you can fight each other!" She took off for the door and hid in a well-concealed alcove. After a minute of waiting, she realized that her partners hadn't followed. She heard a hiss, a poof and then two thuds. She thought the worst. It didn't help her optimistic thought processes when the conveyor belt-like floor went past her carrying the bodies of her friends. She bit her lip and tucked a strand of loose brunette hair behind her ear. She'd have to find out their destination and bide her time.

~~~1 hour later~~~

After she hacked into the system and found out room 103 in the west wing was expecting an 'experimental subject' delivery, Demetra had started biding her time. Waiting spy-like for an opportunity to strike became boring after the first fifteen minutes, so she had been mentally singing songs for about forty-five minutes. She was in the middle of a rousing version of 'Camptown Races' when her chance came. An employee was wheeling a cupboard tool cart by her. She threw a penny and it bounced off the wall at the far end of the hallway. The employee looked up and abandoned the cart to look for where the small clank had come from. While he was on the search, Dem opened the tool cart's cupboard door, squeezed herself inside and shut the door. She popped open her utility knife and unscrewed a cupboard doorknob. A minute later, she felt herself being wheeled away. Then she watched her surroundings pass by.

A door saying 'Brain Studies' passed by. The room number was 103, and Dem was able to glimpse inside through a slightly open door. Two shining chairs held her friends. She chucked another penny as a distraction and the guy went looking for it. Low-tech, but a penny had 101 uses. First use: A cent in money. Second use: A handy distraction. The employee wasn't too bright, but it made her job all the easier as she slid from the cabinet, fixed the doorknob and crawled into the alcove near the door. The guy wheeled away his cart, leaving her alone on her mission. Time to rescue her friends.


	4. A Different Type of Monologue

Dem peeked through the small window on the closed door. There was a man in a lab coat going from a computer to a drawer regularly. Even though Dem loved Juni, she still noticed other guys. Who wouldn't? It was only natural. She had to admit that this scientist wasn't of the pimply nerd variety. He had black, close cropped hair and a rather classy and very neat goatee. She glimpsed the contents of the drawer and was puzzled to see rows and rows of CDs. What were they for?

After listening in on his speech (he talked to himself), she found out a few minutes later that he was going to go for a lunch break and Demetra watched him exit the room by a door across the room. She waited a couple of minutes before speeding through the door. Electronics dominated the wall-space and her eyes widened as she spoke in a hushed tone. "Come on Juni, Jo! I'm here to save you. Don't worry. I'll get you out soon and we can solve this thing together."

"Solve what thing? Who are you? Who are Juni and Jo?" The words were said by Juni, but Jo had the same clueless look as Dem's boyfriend. They didn't know? It threw Dem for a loop. Then she realized with a start. THE DRAWER! The girl rushed over and looked through the disks. The newest two had pictures of Jo and Juni. She brought the CDs to the machines attached to the chairs. There was a bowl-shaped contraption attached to cords. After looking over the machine Dem saw something saying INSTRUCTIONS. Oh brother. Just how clueless WAS this guy? Obviously this guy was an evil not-so-genius. Dem rolled her eyes and followed the instructions. First, she put the bowls on their heads. Then she flicked a lever, inserted the corresponding CDs and pressed a button. The machines began to whir quietly and Dem read about the machine, not quite believing that the guy would leave a manual around. Oh...the manual explained that too. He could just store their whole memories on a disk and alter, or switch memories. It also said that the manual was hard for scientists to understand because of technicalities in the speech used, and it was hard for normal people to understand because of the scientific nature of the project. The machines stopped their various noises and Dem undid the chains quickly, pulling her friends from the chairs to hide away just as the guy came through the door again. Dem jumped out and, with the help of Juni and Jo, overpowered him and strapped him in the chair for questioning. Jo and Juni bounced away to try to shut down the facility, leaving Demetra to interrogate. She shivered slightly with anticipation. She loved this part. "Who are you?"

"I am the Memory Master." The guy looked Spanish, but appearances could be deceiving, as he had a crisp British accent and Dem scratched her head. "No. I meant your REAL name."

"I can't remember. Just kidding, sweetheart. My name is Kyle Williams." Demetra frowned at his calling her sweetheart, but didn't let her feelings towards that invade her professional attitude. "We have agents who lost their memories, Mr. Williams and came back with different ones. This is no joking matter. Is that your work?"

"Of course. Their true memories are either in someone else's mind or in my vast collection of memory CDs. Quite an ingenious invention if I do say so myself. You yourself was one of the subjects. I loaded your true memory onto a disk and uploaded a new one into your mind, one that was made according to my client's specifications."

"Client? And you wiped MY memory?" This interrogation was almost too easy. This guy had obviously wanted someone to brag to for a long time. He answered her questions very willingly. "Yes. You were one of my proudest moments. You were the first to receive a manufactured memory. Clients, or customers, pay me to give certain memories to people who meet their specifications in looks and abilities. Then they tell me what they want these people to...remember. I make those memories and upload them via a special computer program I developed. The customer receives an obedient employee or servant. If the customers likes some of the original memories, I merge the two memories and the subject of the experiment has both. So far, I haven't had cause to use that technology though. I've created a manual for it though." He was so proud of his achievements that this interrogation was too easy. "Why make the manual so easy to follow?"

"Just because it was easy for you to follow doesn't mean it's that way for everyone. I implanted an understanding in your memory so you could work it. I do it with all my subjects, but usually they don't find their way back to the lab."

"Where's my old memory, dude?"

"Row 31, disk 500." Suddenly, the lights flickered and Dem heard a message over the speakers. Juni's voice. "Over-ride complete. The OSS will be arriving shortly, Demetra." Dem chuckled. Juni worked the computers and nothing was exploding? Miracles of miracles. She spoke into her KOSS headset. "Tell the OSS to keep the disks and the machine. They're vital to recovering the identities of thousands of people, including myself. Also, keep this guy around, and his manuals. We can restore the memories of those victims." Kyle Williams spoke up. "I have a warning for you Demetra. You may not like who you were before. Are you sure you don't want to remain clueless? Ignorance is bliss after all."

"You have the right to remain silent. Interrogation is over. You are now under the custody of the OSS, and was arrested by KOSS agents. Anything you say from this point on can and will be used against you."


	5. The Recovery Process

Row 31, CD 500. Demetra wondered what awaited her there. The teen was at OSS headquarters, in the branch that held her new KOSS office. It occurred to her that Kyle Williams released the information too easily and that maybe it was a trap. Then again, he didn't really have a villainous name. Wasn't that supposed to be one of the main tell-tale signs of a bad guy?

At the same time, his warning that she might not like what she found troubled and, oddly enough, reassured her too. He didn't seem like the hating type. It was an hour after coming back from the mission to capture the Memory Master and Dem still wondered about it. Puzzled, she stood from her spinning leather desk-chair and made her way down the hallway to the office of her tech-savvy partner, Jo. She knocked before opening the door, and was surprised to discover her boyfriend, Juni, inside with no sign of their other partner. To confuse Dem further, Juni was sobbing. Cautiously, Demetra approached and put a hand on her guy's shoulder. "Juni? What's wrong? And why are you in Jo's office?" Juni just cried harder. Finally, he calmed down enough to answer. "I'm not Juni. I'm Jo. I don't know what happened. I was extra clumsy, and then I came back to my office, look in my mirror and I was like...THIS! Dem!"

The Memory Master's machines! Dem knew it must have switched their memories. Somewhere, Juni was stuck in Jo's body. That was beyond weird for Dem. Her boyfriend...she simply shuddered thinking of it. So much for a semi-normal relationship. Dem patted Jo on the back gently. She'd really have to get used to this. Then Jo sniffed and recovered, wiping the tears from her eyes. Then Jo spoke. "So, what did you come to talk to me about, Dem?"

"Kyle Williams mentioned that I had a previous set of memories. Now that you've been used by his machines, unfortunate circumstance though it is. You'll be able to make sense of the manual. I want to try to merge my memories."

"I can try, but wouldn't that be dangerous Dem?"

"Oh probably. Listen Jo, I go on special agent missions every week. I came from a world where I battled pixelated monsters. I crossed dimensions. I was ready...well...you know how I felt when I came here to find Juni. I've told you." A dark look passed over Jo's face. Or rather, Juni's. This was confusing. "Anyways, I don't know why you're worried about the merging of memories when the process's creator wrote an instructions manual. Besides, I want to know who I was before."

"I understand."

"No, you don't Jo! You know who you are and you have your whole life! I just found out I wasn't programmed and actually have a family! The only way you'd understand is if you suddenly found out you were adopted. Have you? No? Then don't pretend you understand. I appreciate the gesture Jo, but it's kind of false for me."

"I'm sorry, but if anything happens to you in those situations, it wouldn't be my fault. I couldn't live with myself if I messed...if I messed up...my best friend's brain. To take a risk like that...it isn't to be taken lightly." Dem sighed. She did know where Jo was coming from on that account. "Jo, if something happens it won't be your fault. You're a genius, and I trust you."

"That just makes it worse! I don't want to betray your trust. I don't want to be a failure to you, Demetra."

"I promise you that as long as you do your best and you're still my friend, I won't think of you as a failure. Besides, I put you in my boyfriend's body. You mess up and we'd kind of be even, don't you think?" Dem chuckled, illiciting a small smile from her friend. "It is kind of a biggie. For you, Dem, this kind of big mistake doesn't generally happen." Dem laughed.

"The machines are in OSS Tech Lab #004. While we're there, I want to look and see if there's any information on how to change you back into the Jo I know and love." With that, they exited the office and walked to the lab. There was...uh...Juni looking through the books, mumbling. "There has to be...has to be...this is a bloody nightmare."

"I'll say." The answer was Jo's, but the voice was Juni's. Dem chuckled. Her two friends turned and glared at her and she simply shrugged. Jo turned to Juni. "This is sooooo weird. It's like looking in a mirror. Did you find anything? Think of anything?"

"Other than the semi-amusing fact that our friend Chuckles over here has her boyfriend trapped in a girl's body so she'd technically be seen as a lesbian? Yeah, I got nothin'." Jo and Juni laughed and it was Demetra's turn to glare. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Not so funny when you realize you need someone who knows how these things work to operate the machines to turn you back and I'm the only agent in KOSS and OSS who is available to do it." They both frowned and Dem grinned. "I want my other memory back first though, so look around for a manual on merging memories." They scurried around, overturning books and CDs looking for it. Finally, Juni gave a triumphant shout. Or rather, Jo's voice. Demetra rushed over. "What? You found it?"

"No, I found the latest issue of Sports Illustrated. Well, duh Einstein. Would I have said a loud 'aha' if I had to keep looking? I mean, honestly. For someone in the running for KOSS agent of the month, you're not exactly used to using the old noggin, are you Dem?"

"Aw shuddup." Then she thumbed through the manual, settling on the page with the information and instructions. She walked over to the set of drawers to retrieve the memory disk, setting it on a side-table with the manual. Then she sat on the chair. "Don't let Juni touch it, Jo. I don't want my brains scrambled. I love him, but he's clueless with this stuff. You're way better at doing things right." Juni made a huffing noise. "That's not what you said on our last date, Demetra." Jo made a face, waving her hands in front of her face in a fashion that clearly said 'hell no'. "Ew. TMI, TMI, TMI." Dem and Juni laughed. "He's joking with you Jo. With work and all, we've barely had time to grab take-out." Demetra put the machine's silver bowl on her head and gave her best friend a simple thumbs up. Jo threw a switch and a gentle whirring filled the room before she inserted the disc into its slot.

A minute later, the machine spun to a stop and Dem sighed. Jo and Juni looked at her apprehensively. "Did it work? What do you remember?"

"I'm a bloody princess."

**I am so so sorry for not updating sooner, but I finally got the inspiration to try and finish this. In fact, it was written ages ago and I apologize for not posting it sooner. It's shameful. It really is. I am so sorry. Will cookies make up for it? COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! There's still plenty more to come. **

**Juni: how dare you put me in Jo's body?**

**Josephine: how dare YOU complain? I'm stuck in a guy's body and she's calling me Josephine in the extras!**

**Juni: you're right. I do have it better than you.**

**Josephine: Finally you agree wi-oh crap. That means I'm worse off than you. -hits author over head- **

**Me: HEY HEY HEY YOU HURT ME AND YOU DON'T GET YOUR OWN BODIES BACK! -Josephine immediately halts pursuit- FINALLY. **


	6. The Mission is a Parent

Jo's eyes widened (or would they technically be Juni's?). "W-what?"

"You heard me. I know you haven't gone deaf. I'm a stinkin' princess and I didn't know it because..." Her sentence drifted off. How had she been separated from her parents? Then a barrage of memories rushed in to show her and she whimpered in the chair. Tears began streaming down her face. Juni and Jo were in shock, who had their jaws dropped only a moment before they rushed to Dem's side to comfort her. Demetra closed her eyes and rocked back and forth as her boyfriend, Juni, held her. Only he was in Jo's body. Comforting, but not nearly as comfortable as it would have normally been. "Shh...Dem, it's okay...you're okay. You're still who you were before. You don't have to worry. You're safe...shh...you're safe." Demetra looked up at her friends, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm not the girl I was before. The only thing we share is our name and some recent memories."

"You have us." It was Jo. She winked and Dem smiled slightly. Weird to see when Jo was still in Juni's body...but she felt better and wiped away her tears as she stood up. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." After a quick group hug, they all felt pretty cheesy. Demetra was the first to speak. "We really need to put you guys in your own bodies now." They both nodded emphatically, and she skimmed the manual while they climbed into the chairs. It only took a few minutes, and they were in their own bodies again. "Alright. Now as to what I've learned from my memories. I'm a princess from another dimension."

"YOU'RE A WHAT FROM A WHAT?" Jo's voice rang out and Dem shot her a lopsided smile. Juni sputtered. "Another DIMENSION? Well this sounds a bit familiar."

"Yeah, yeah Juni. Anyways, I have to talk to your dad. He's head of the OSS again." They all started making their way to the main office. "Juni? Demetra? What can I do for you? By the way, congratulations on the KOSS spy of the month nomination, Demetra."

"Thanks Mr Cortez. We were wondering if we could have clearance for some spy mission gear."

"HELLO? HAS ANYONE SEEN ME HERE?" Dem turned to glare at Jo. "Yes, we're aware you're here. We just wish you wouldn't speak so loud. We were appreciating your quiet, so weren't about to say anything to change that." Jo put on a pouty face, crossing her arms. "We have a bit of a mission, Mr. Cortez."

"Mind telling me what it's about?" Dem heard Mr Cortez's question and answered before Jo could get a word in. "I was one of the Memory Master's projects. I...snuck into one of the OSS labs to merge my new memories with the old. I want to investigate my roots, Mr Cortez."

"Well, I don't approve of you sneaking into the labs, and this mission wouldn't be official business. However, I know it will bother you and take your mind off the missions, putting other agents in danger. So you should probably do this. Just don't expect a pay raise coming if you win KOSS agent of the month. This will replace that. However, I can't just ignore the fact that you deliberately ignored OSS protocol to use the machines of a deranged maniac. No TV for a month in your office." Dem groaned lightly before sighing and nodding. Then Mr Cortez spoke again as they were leaving. "Juni? Remember to clean your pod of the sub this time if you use that. Your mum was on the clean-up crew for the last one and nearly had a heart attack." Juni groaned and Gregorio chuckled before waving them off. They exited the head office, hopping across the floating letters carefully. When they were in the hallway, Demetra's dramatic side came out. "Peoples! To the Interspace Interdimensional Transportation Mission Device!"

"We really should come up with a shorter name for that thing. Yelling that long one out makes the whole battle cry thing lose some of its oomph." Jo mused. Then Dem spoke, cocking her head to the side slightly. "It is kind of awkward isn't it. Kind of hard to put a dramatic flair on it. Did I manage?"

"Not really. You just sort of looked like an idiot." Dem punched Jo lightly in the shoulder, glaring all the while before breaking down in laughter suddenly. Juni jumped. He had wandered into a different room to look at something, and when he came back Demetra and Jo were both laughing like crazy. "Are you okay? You scared me. For all I know, you could be dying."

"Yeah sure. Laughter doesn't generally do that, Juni. It doesn't do that."

"Too bad. I don't have much luck, do I?"

"Oh haha Juni. You're laughing now, but you aren't going to be laughing so hard the next time your dad offers you one of the boyfriend/girlfriend cover missions."

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAD A CHAPTER WRITTEN UP AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST IT! ZOMGosh I am so so sorry I left you and this story. I don't even have an excuse. I don't have muse now, but that can't be an excuse for this chapter. -hangs head-**

**Demetra: are you freakin' kidding me? **

**Jo: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?**

**Me: I know I know. You can only continue your lives if I write it, and I've been failing you miserably.**

**Juni: Damn right.**

**Me: -glares-**


End file.
